Falling
by the-one-that-just-is
Summary: This is my very first attempt at writing. Please check it out! and give me feedback? This is a Jemily (Emily x Jack) fanfic, which started because i got annoyed because there seems to be no Jemily fics anywhere!
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for any typos. I dont own revenge, and this story is made up of my own ideas of the show)

(also I think is pretty bad, so feedback would be helpful)

I wonder if things would have turned out differently if Sammy hadn't come to my place that night. Then I wouldn't have kissed Jack, Ashley wouldn't have seen, I'd probably still be with Daniel. But did I want it to have turned out differently? I suppose not. It's sort of working out now. I'm going to see Jack soon. I'm going to tell him everything. This makes Nolan happy. For some reason he always wanted me to be with Jack. I smile as I pick up Sammy's collar. I hope Jack believes me without too much fuss.

I feel suddenly nervous as the Stowaway comes into view. I ignore it and shove my phone into my pocket and get out of the car. As I walk up to the door, I can see Jack inside, wiping down the bar. He's closed up early. I walk inside and can't hide the smile that lights up my face when I see him. His eyes meet mine and he smiles, but he seems worried. He notices the cuts on my face from the White Haired Man, and he asks me if I'm ok, while cupping my cheek in his hand. I feel the warmth of his hand radiate through my entire body and I'm barely able to reply. I hand him the collar without a word. He mumbles something that I don't understand. I ask him what he said, and he repeats "It was Amanda's dog after all" I feel shocked. Does he know? Who told him? Nolan? Then I look up and realise that's not what he meant at all. Just across the room from me stands Amanda. And she's pregnant. Hurt flashes across my face for a fragment of a second before I cover it with a fake smile. It doesn't feel genuine but I know how to make it seem real. "Congratulations!" I tell her as she wraps her arms around me, her stomach pushing against mine, reminding me of the life I could have had. I know I'm about to cry but I will myself to stay strong. I make some excuse and start to walk out, when his voice reaches me. "let me walk you to your car" I know he's trying to be nice but I don't know how long I can last before I break. "No" I reply, because I cant even talk. He steps back and I walk outside, the tears already trickling down my face. I can barely breathe. And then I'm sobbing, and everything hurts, I stumble to my car but I can unlock it. I drop the keys, and I decide to just leave them there and walk. I turn to my right, and start stumbling along. I don't know where im going, but I know I can't stop. I wrap my arms around my middle, trying desperately to hold myself together. I trip over something and come down hard onto the grass. I curl up and try to force air into my lungs. I pull my phone out of my pocket, planning to call Nolan to come pick me up. I didn't care if he thought I was weak. I wanted to get home. I put in his number. "Emily! Hey, do you need me to bring that photo album so you can show Jack-"

He finally registers by broken sobs. "Emily!" he sounds panicked. "where are you?!"

I cant reply. My breath comes in hollow gasps. "Emily! What happened? Were are you? Emily!"

"Nolan…." I choke out, before the call cuts out and im alone again. I curl up more tightly, and sobs force their way out of my tightening throat.

I don't know how long I lie there, but im suddenly aware of light coming towards me in the otherwise dark street. The car stops near me, and I'm slightly worried, before I realise its Nolan. I try to ask him how he knew how to find me, but no words came out. He seems to know what im asking though, because he tells me he tracked my phone. He crouches down over me and I try to sit up, but when I do, I feel extremely dizzy, and then my vision goes black and I slump towards the ground, Nolan's arms breaking my fall.

I'm vaguely aware of the cold beneath me disappearing, being replaces my warmth and a heartbeat. Nolan. He puts me in the backseat of the car, and covers me with his jacket. He climbs into the drivers seat, and we're moving again, and I feel consciousness slipping away again. This time I let it take me.

When I wake I'm on the couch in my beach house. I try to sit up, but a painful throbbing in my head forces me back down. Nolan comes in with a glass of water. He watches as I sir up and take a sip.

"How are you feeling?"

I give him a sharp look. "I'm fine"

"Your don't look fine"

I get up to have a shower, but almost at once my vision goes blurry, and I sit down again.

"Emily…."

"Nolan, I said I'm fine, just a little tired"

Only when I go upstairs to take a shower do I let myself think about Jack, and Amanda's return. Pain squeezes my chest at the thought. I get into the shower and let my tears mix with the water and swirl down the drain. When I'm done I wrap a towel around me and head to my room to get dressed. Afterwards I go back downstairs and drop onto the couch. Nolan appears in the doorway, studying me. After a bit he comes over and sits next to me, tentatively putting his arm around me.

"Thankyou, Nolan, for finding me last night"

He doesn't reply for a while

"Emily? What happened? Between you and Jack?"

"Nothing happened. Amanda's back. She's pregnant"

I see shock cross Nolan's face, and his arm tightened around me, comforting me.

I sigh, and gently lay my head on his shoulder.

(Im sorry if this is bad, this is the first time i have written anything. My english class stories were always kinda sucky, but i hated the topics, and well any story written in one hour is going to suck. please tell me what you thought)


	2. Chapter 2

[Sorry for any spelling errors. Also there will be no specific update day/time for this story (yet). Just whenever I can. Probably often since I'm a huge procrastinator. I'm actually supposed to be writing a story for English, but it's on a really boring book. Which is why this chapter is here!]

I spend most of my time on the couch. Nolan's always here, and he forces me to eat, but aside from that, I just lie there. I move only to shower. Even though I don't cry anymore, I can't really keep my emotions hidden from Nolan. He tries to talk me into going out for lunch, and I refuse, and he asks instead for a walk, on the beach, around town, anything to get me out of the house, I think. But I don't want to move. I feel so tired. I have no motivation for anything anymore, not for Daniel, not for Aiden, not for revenge. I was pretty sure Aiden could've cared less about me, since the last thing he said to me was that he was never coming back.

Nolan's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ems, please eat something…"

I ignore him, but he's stubborn, honestly, it's exactly like I am.

"Emily. Eat or I'll call Charlotte over to talk come sense into you."

I didn't want Charlotte to see me in this state, nor did I have the energy to argue with Nolan. I sit up and take the bowl of soup he's holding out. He smiles victoriously and sits beside me, sipping on his coffee. We sit in silence while I eat. When I'm finished I get up to take the bowl to the sink, but he takes it from me. I sit back down and watch him walk into the kitchen. He comes back with my jacket. I stare at him suspiciously, and he holds it out to me.

"Put it on. We're going for a walk"

I protest, but he doesn't relent. I end up pulling on the stupid jacket to get him to shut up, but I don't plan on going outside, much less down to the beach. But Nolan knows me too well, and while I'm zipping up the jacket, he rips the my blankets off, and throws them towards the other side of the room.

"Now you don't have a choice! Get up or freeze!" He says gleefully.

I decide that a walk would be less exhausting than trying to argue with him any longer. I get up and he pulls me outside by my wrist, bouncing along like a puppy, obviously happy with his little victory. I start to become annoyed for no particular reason.

"Nolan!" I snap. "Let go of me!"

He looks shocked and a little hurt by my outburst, but he lets go. We walk more slowly, side by side, along the beach. Neither of us says anything. I have my head down, so I don't notice the familiar person jogging up the beach towards us.

I hear Nolan mutter something that sounded suspiciously like a curse word, but I ignore it. Dumb move. If I hadn't, maybe I would have been able to get away, to run back up to the safely of my little beach house. But I didn't.

"Uh, Emily, it's kind of cold, let's, uh, head back now" Nolan stutters as he grabs my shoulders and turns me around to face the way we came.

I'm confused, since he wanted to come on this walk in the first place, and I don't move. I stare at him incredulously as he got more and more nervous, throwing little glances back over his shoulder. I'm about to turn around and see what Nolan's looking at when I hear his voice.

"Emily"

I freeze.

It's Jack.

[I'm actually not sure where I'm going with his story. It was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to continue it. Do you guys have any suggestions for me? Also I'm going to try to make each update more than 500 words. I think this one was somewhere around 580, but I'm not sure. Episode 18-Masquerade was INCREDIBLE by the way. I live in Australia, but I watch them online, which means dirty pop-ups and rather shitty quality, but I'm not going to wait for them to air here, god knows I'll be 50 before that happens :p. I was thinking of writing a pregnancy in for Emily, but I'm not too sure. What do you guys think? Jack would be the father obviously. Also I think I'm going to have to write in Amanda's death somehow because I can't really see any way for Emily to be with Jack if Amanda's alive. Not sure what to do with baby Carl though. Should he die with Amanda? Or should Jack and Emily raise him? Should he die when Amanda falls? Hmmmmm. Poor bub. I'm sitting here contemplating his death. Well, till next time revengers! Remember to comment here...


	3. Chapter 3

[sorry for any spelling/ grammar errors]

"Emily"

I freeze.

It's Jack.

I want to pretend I didn't hear him, but I don't want to be rude to him, so I turn around. I shove my hands into my pockets, and keep my eyes on the ground, grateful that Nolan's at my side.

"I haven't seen you in weeks," Jack says softly. He takes a step closer, and I look up, my breath catching in my throat as our eyes meet.

"Where've you been?"

I try to tell him that I've been busy, but nothing comes out. Nolan tells him I had a cold, and that's why he hasn't seen me around. Jack just nods, and everyone goes silent. We stand there in silence for a bit, getting colder and colder. Jack finally speaks "Emily, I uh…. Could we talk? Alone?"

Nolan immediately takes a step back, telling me he'll be back at the house, and then I'm alone with Jack. He takes a deep breath, then he speaks.

"Emily, I need you to know that I didn't know Amanda would come back that night when you called me. I would never hurt you like that." I wanted to be with him so badly. But I know I never can, not now that he has a family. I take a moment to push all my emotions away, hide them under the mask I used to wear so well.

All I'm able to say is "I know"

And the next thing I know he's inviting me to his wedding. I didn't even know there was going to be a wedding, but I should have seen it coming. I accept his offer, but I'm beginning to feel my control slipping, so I tell him that I have to get somewhere, and I turn back around and start to walk back home. As soon as Nolan sees me he comes down to meet me. I tell him about the wedding, and he asks me why I didn't just tell Jack how I felt. I know I can't tell him how I feel, because it would destroy his family. I know how it feels to grow up with only one parent and I don't want to put anyone in that position. Ever. I don't answer Nolan, and he doesn't push. I decide to cook us dinner tonight, partly because I'm very grateful for Nolan staying with me through this, and partly because I wanted to take my mind off everything.

When the day of the wedding comes, I wake up realising that there's no way I'm going to be able to get through it. Nolan senses this, and asks me if I want him to tell Jack that I'm sick, and won't be able to make it. I feel like I should do this for Amanda, especially after everything she's done for me, but I just can't. So I accept Nolan's offer and go back to sleep. He wakes me up a little later to tell me he's going and to ask if I want anything before he leaves. I tell him that I'm just going to stay in bed. Truth is, I'm not feeling all that well. After he's been gone for a few minutes I decide to get up and watch a movie or something, but as soon as I get up I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and I have to run to the bathroom to throw up. Afterwards I collapse onto the bathroom floor, my face pressed against the cool tiles, feeling suddenly exhausted. Nolan finds me there when he gets back, and I'm not sure how long I've been lying there. As soon as I see him in the doorway I get up and try to pretend nothing was wrong. But as soon as I get up I feel a rush of dizziness and I begin to slump towards the ground, eyes closing, when I feel a pair of strong arms catch me. I glance up and see Nolan looking concerned, but he's looking towards the doorway. My eyes are half closed and I think I must be dreaming when I see Jack and Amanda standing in the doorway. The strong arms that are under me, lift me up and I'm being carried somewhere, but I can't open my eyes long enough to see where. It's only when I feel my bed beneath me that I know where I am. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a couple of deep breaths, and the dizziness begins to subside. Finally I open my eyes, and there are three concerned faces peeking down at me. I look to Nolan for an explanation.

"Jack and Amanda wanted to come see how you were feeling. They were worried

when I told them you were too sick to be able to come to their wedding, even though I know you were looking forward to it SO much' I hear a hint of sarcasm in that last sentence, but only I don't think Jack would be able to pick up on it. Amanda, however, does, and she looks slightly guilty. I wonder what's wrong with me while I close my eyes and wait for them to leave. I hardly ever get sick, and when I do its never like this.

[yeah this is pretty terrible but I wanted to upload something before I started marathonning the first two seasons of petty little liars that a friend lent me. Because when I start there's no way I'm going to be able to stop unless I'm dying :p….. Please comment!]


	4. Chapter 4

[I've decided that in my story, baby Carl died when Amanda fell, when she was in a coma.]

One morning after I'm finished throwing up, Nolan suggests that I go to the doctors to get it checked out. I tell him it's nothing serious, and I go into the kitchen to find some food, despite only just being sick. Nolan stares with disgust at my peanut butter and cheese sandwich, and I glare at him right back and take a huge bite. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?!" he jokes. And suddenly my sandwich feels like glue in my mouth. I think back, silently counting, staring off into the distance. I couldn't be. And yet, it seems like I could be. The eating, the sickness, the crying, the sleeping. No, I refused to believe it. I couldn't be pregnant.

"Uh, earth to Emily!?" Nolan says, waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I put down my sandwich and grab my keys. I'm going to pick up a test, just to make sure that I'm not, just to convince myself I'm being delusional.

"Ems, where are you going? Can I come?"

I mumble something about picking up throat lozenges and rush out to my car. Next thing I know, Nolan's in the passenger seat. Well, if he wanted to make this awkward then so be it. I just sigh, and start the car. When I pull up in front of the pharmacy, I quickly get out and walk inside before Nolan can ask any questions. I pick up the test and head to the front counter, when someone walks around the corner and we slam into each other. I drop the test, but whoever ran into me manages to hold onto their stuff. I bend down to pick it up, but so do they. They grab it first, and when they hand it to me, we make eye contact. My breath hitches in my throat, and I grab the package out of their hands and walk away.

"Emily!" Jack calls out after me. Must we always see each other in the most inconvenient and awkward situation? I hand the cashier money and grab the bag, walking out, when Jack grabs my wrist.

"Emily, the night Sammy died, we…. you…. is….." He eyes the bag I'm holding, looking worried. He looks up at me, and I can feel his hand rubbing mine, trying to offer comfort. I just nod briskly and basically sprint out to the car, tears filling my eyes. I jump into the car and slam the door.

"Whoahh! What's the rush Ems?"

Dammit, I had forgotten Nolan was there. I shove the bag into the cup holder between us and drive off.

"Rather large package of throat lozenges" Nolan comments softly. I feel my face flush red and I ignore him. He knows something's up, he's very smart. I don't know if he put two and two together and realized what with his pregnancy comment, then me rushing off to the chemist….. I see him reach for the package between us, and I stare straight ahead, pretending not to notice what he's doing. At least this way I won't have to go through telling him myself if I really am pregnant.

"Emily, this… this is huge. Emily, who..-"

I cut him off.

"Jack"

"Oh my god, Emily….." He wraps his arm around me as the tears start falling silently. We're home, and I stop the car, but neither of us moves. He pulls me closer and I rest my head on his shoulder. I feel safe there. Nolan reminds me alot of my father, how I used to fall asleep in his arms on cold winter night. I take a deep breath. Might as well get it over with. We walk inside silently. Nolan waits in the lounge room while I go up to the bathroom. I sit on the floor with my back against the wall, waiting for the test to process. I shake it around a little, but I refuse to look at it. Nolan comes up and knocks on the door, asking me if I'm ok. Instead of answering I look down at the test. I'm pregnant. I feel like I'm dreaming. I make a weird choking sound, but I don't cry. Nolan opens the door and walks in, sitting down beside me.

"So…?"

I just show him the little stick with the lines that answered his question.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I'm _pregnant, _Nolan."

I look up at him, and he's watching me carefully.

"D'you want me to call Jack over for you?"

I nod, and he leaves. I'm not sure what I'm going to say to him. I think about this until Nolan comes back. "He won't pick up"

Then I remember they left for their honeymoon. When I saw Jack at the store he must have been doing last minute shopping. I feel kind of numb. I follow Nolan downstairs, and we sit on the couch. I call up the hospital to schedule a scan to confirm my pregnancy. Nolan cooks. I wonder when Jack'll be back. Just before I head up to bed, Nolan grabs my hand. I turn around to face him.

"Emily, if you ever need anything, anything at all, you know I'm here for you"

I feel tears well up in my eyes. I sit back down, and wrap my arms around him, whispering thankyous. We pull back, and he smiles at me, and then I head up to my room, thinking about how lucky I am that my father had known Nolan.

[Sorry for any spelling errors. I know I say this every time, but hey, I know my typing skills are not great. So Emily's PREGGS! With Jack's baby! Are you guys liking this story? Should I continue? Also Emily seems to be slightly incapable of making her own phone calls. I'm not exactly sure why I have written it that way. I guess its because making phone calls scares the beejezus outta me, so…. Yeah I don't know. I guess it invades my writing!]


	5. My Apology (I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS)

I just wanted to say that i am NOT abandoning this story! I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry i haven't updated in ages, but im a real procrastinator and i have suddenly found myself drowning in a PILE of schoolwork. And also i have zero motivation because of how these guys' relationship is on the show at the moment (i won't say for you guys that haven't seen it, but those who have know what i am talking about) I guess we'll see how the finale goes as to when this gets updated... about that, WHO IS EXCITED!? i for one CANNOT WAIT. and at the same time i am ABSOLUTELY. TERRIFIED. And again, soooo sorry this hasn't been updated!


End file.
